


Happy Birthday Stilinski

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [116]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Claudia Stilinski's Death, Hurt Stiles, Lonely Stiles Stilinski, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Bad Day, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ birthday was nothing but a source of pain for her, even when she didn’t have a broken arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> 15minutes is back again so if you can’t stand me and my stories don’t waste your precious life and time on this just go on find something to thrill your little hearts. But any ways so my friend who shall be called Virago-Virgo asked for a fic where Stiles gets a nasty birthday card from someone maybe Lydia and it makes her feel very bad but she doesn’t get any comfort from the people you’d expect. Now I’m not going to lie I just wasn’t feeling this.

 

Now usually Stiles wasn’t all that bother by what people thought about the way she looked, sure she was focused on having a good hygiene and not wearing clothes that made her look like she was a homeless person or something that crawled out of an open grave. Stiles wasn’t all that offended when people mistook her for a boy after all she preferred keeping her hair as short as possible as she couldn’t handle the feeling of having long hair or the sensation of brushing it as both brought back memories of all the times her mother had brushed and braided her hair, and so keeping her as short as possible saved Stiles from a lot of trauma and heartache.

  
Stiles knew that the shape of her body and the flatness of her chest that would make a pancake envious and with her rather boyish haircut she could easily pass as a boy, all that was missing the whole boy part thing.

  
But Stiles wasn’t born a boy, all she was a girl born with a not so feminine body, and to remind herself and people in general she would wear dresses and she liked wearing dresses even if it seemed to bring the worst in people when she did; she was laughed at and taunted, she was told to stop pretending to be a girl, but she kept wearing a dress at least a couple of times during the week because she kept hoping that one day someone would say, `You look pretty today Stiles.´

  
Stiles walked through life perfectly content with being just Stiles Stilinski the girl who no one saw as a girl even when she was wearing a dress, but then there were days like today that she wanted to just sit down and cry in a corner and burn her dresses and just somehow stop being a girl who wanted to be seen as a something feminine and desirable.

  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

In the back of Stiles’ mind she’d known she should’ve stayed in bed, her dad would’ve probably called the school to tell them she was sick considering what day it was, but she’d rolled out of bed and decided to try and put on a brave front for the day because if she stayed in bed she and Scott wouldn’t be able to enjoy all the sweets Scott would’ve bought her not until school let-out, but in the end dragging herself to school had been a terrible mistake as Scott didn’t have a single piece of candy for her and he barely even noticed her when Allison was around.

  
If her best friend forgetting all about the horribleness of the day that was both her birthday and the date on which her mother had thrown herself off of the roof top of the hospital she’d been staying in; Stiles had seen her mother take the last step, she watched her mother drop to the ground right at Stiles feet, the drop hadn’t killed her immediately it she’d been alive for a couple of gurgles and twitches.

 

Stiles hated her birthday because it was also the date of the day her mother killed herself and the one of two days that would made it impossible for her father to even look at her, and this no talking and looking at her started two days before the horrid date and last for a week; for almost ten days or more Stiles was someone her dad couldn’t stand to look at without at least a couple of stiff-drinks and when he did there was only pain to be seen in those pale eyes of his. Stiles had double the intake of her medication during the period when her father’s grief was so ripe that it was suffocating, but no matter how much she took of the little pills designed to subdue her anxiety and carry her through the darkness that tried to drag her down, but no matter how much she took the memory and sounds of her mother’s last seconds on earth ran on replay in her mind at least a couple of times a day.

  
Still nothing had prepared Stiles for the feeling of complete humiliation as she was handed what had seemed like a perfectly innocent birthday car, the sort that played the song Happy Birthday To You when you opened it, was handed to her by Lydia Martin in the middle of the cafeteria, Stiles knew now as she sat alone in the gloomy darkness of the Hale House said birthday card scrunched-up in her hands while she cried the tears she wouldn’t dare to cry at home.

  
Stiles knew she’d been stupid to believe that the girl she’d had a crush on since third-grade would suddenly do something as sweet as remember her birthday, but Stiles could be stupid when her mind was muddled the way it was for the next couple of days, and so she taken the car all happy and hugged Lydia before taking a proper look at the words scribbled inside the card. But when Stiles did read the words directed at her she was crushed in more ways than one.

  
Happy Birthday Stiles Stilinski!

  
We’ve, you’re classmates, collected a little money for your boob job or a face transplant whichever really, so sorry we couldn’t get a bit more but no one likes you enough to waste their money on you Stilinski.

  
And below those words were the names of almost everyone at their high school even the foreign exchange student from Japan, but the worst part was seeing Scott’s name right there glaring up at her right next to Allison’s.

  
Even now as Stiles sat there hugging her knees and crying she could still hear the laughter that had followed when she’d realized the truth behind the card. She’d ran dropping the money on the ground but keeping the card because well she wasn’t sure she was capable enough to get her hand to let the thing go, not even now when she sat there crying.

 

`Stiles? ´ a cautious voice says a few feet away from her, and she can’t recognize the voice without looking up at the person slowly coming towards her.

 

`What are you doing here?´ Stiles opens her mouth but she just can’t say a thing, all she gets out is a loud miserable sob because of course pretty Erica Reyes had to find her all snotty and tearstained.

  
`Hey, hey,´ the she-wolf says gentle before kneeling down in front of her, `It’s okay.´ and that wasn’t right, because nothing was okay in Stiles’ world, and Stiles can’t help but shake her head as she sobs a bit louder against her arms.

  
`She’s really crying.´ Isaac states from somewhere nearby and if she didn’t feel like crap she would’ve probably said something snarky but Stiles is too preoccupied with the whole trying to cry and breathe, because she couldn’t stop crying and she was pretty sure breathing was important.

  
`No shit Sherlock.´ Erica snaps at Isaac before she moved closer to Stiles who tries to back away from the werewolf who’d knocked her unconscious with a part of her own freaking car.

  
`It’s okay Stiles, ´ Erica tells her but Stiles doesn’t believe her, `Why don’t you believe me? I’m sure whatever got you crying isn’t as bad as you think.´

  
Stiles snaps her gaze up at Erica and before she can stop it she’s talking and she’s saying things she really shouldn’t be saying while Derek and his little pack of misfits were listening, but she can’t stop it she’s like a bomb that has been ticking for years and now it just exploded.

  
Stiles starts from the whole her birthday being on the same day her mother killed herself, and she goes as far as telling how she’d gone home straight from school to change into the prettiest dress she had and to grab the present her dad had said her mother and he had bought her before her mother had gotten too sick to stay at home, Stiles tells them how she took the buss to the hospital all excited to open her gift with her mother instead her mother came flying down from the rooftop and landed right at Stiles feet. Before she’s even finished Erica is already hugging her tightly, but Stiles isn’t done she cries about the way her dad can’t look or talk to her during around the time when her mother’s birthday was around, when it was their wedding anniversary and then of course the day her mother killed herself.

  
She tells these people who don’t care about her about how she feels about everything from being a failure of a daughter a friend not worthy of being noticed or remembered, and she tells them how she’s exhausted about being the person everyone laughs at and mocks, but in the end she can’t even finish because she’s just crying way too hard and she can’t breathe and the worst thing is Erica keeps holding her and telling her everything will be fine when it isn’t going to be fine.

  
It will never be fine.

  
When she stops crying, her head hurts and she feels like even the hottest of baths will never clean her up ever again. None of the werewolves say a word to her but Derek drives her home, and he doesn’t say a thing as she gets out of the car.

  
Stiles walks into the house where she finds her father seated in his favorite chair drinking while the TV was on but it was as mute as her father was, and so Stiles makes him a sandwich with a couple of carrot sticks on the side and a glass of milk all of which she leaves on the coffee table in front of him, he turns his head away so he doesn’t have to look at her.

  
`Goodnight daddy.´ Stiles sighs kissing the top of his head as she walks away and heads upstairs.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

When Stiles went to school the following morning she noticed a couple of things that are odd not only is her Jeep parked outside the house but as she drives it to school it runs smoothly, the engine purrs like a pleased little kitten and the breaks don’t shriek like a barn owl. Then when she walks to her locker ready for the ray of snickers but still they hurt she’s surprised to find Isaac and Boyd standing at her locker while Erica appears beside her throwing an arm around her whispering in her ear, `Wait for it.´ and then the most beautiful thing happens as people start to reach inside their lockers tiny sounds of none harmful explosions are heard and paint in every imaginable bright color suddenly comes flying from opened lockers and the screams are disturbingly delight for Stiles who can’t believe her eye.

  
`Happy belated birthday Stiles.´ all three betas said and Stiles just can’t help to smile and laugh for the first time in what feels like forever.


End file.
